fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Retsugi
Retsugi is a young mage who only recently joined the Twilight Knights. He remains a bit of a mystery to some of the other guild members since he is missing a large part of his memories and the magic he uses is unknown, even to himself. Appearance Retsugi has a fairly simple appearance, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. For his clothing, he wears dark blue pants and black boots, with a matching dark blue collared jacket which can zip up but is usually left open with the sleeves rolled up, underneath he also wears a sleeveless black top. Personality While still young, Retsugi is a fairly calm and intelligent child. He generally comes across as serious and has rarely been seen angry. It has been said he often has the eyes that remind people of a dead fish. No one is really sure exactly what he thinks about but he has often been seen staring off into space when he is by himself. History For as long as he could remember, Retsugi had been raised not by humans, but by a dragon who back then was often referred to as the "Dragon of Light" until 5 years ago, he awoke one morning to find that the great beast was no where to be seen. Growing increasingly depressed after several days of waiting he decided he would leave home and search for the Dragon, no matter how far he would walk, how long he would search. He wanted to know where it had gone, more than anything. Over the years Retsugi had to fend for himself most of the time, as the world began to drastically change he had seen alot of things no child should ever have to see and had done things that anyone would rather forget. 3 Months Ago... Retsugi stumbled into a small ally just off the street. He was breathing heavily as the rain started to pour. He collasped against a wall, wrapped in a large brown cloak that had seen better days, blood was dripping off of his face as he held out his hand to collect energy, the glowing yellow particles began to come together before breaking apart again and vanishing "Damn..." he thought to himself as he sat there quietly exhausted, the rain was slowly getting heavier as the minutes passed. His vision was beginning to blur, then right before everything went black he turned slightly to see a figure approach him, when he awoke in the Twilight Knights guild hall, he remembered nothing. Today... These days Retsugi still does not remember much of anything outside of his own name, he is aware of his magic and understands that it is an unusual kind of magic but he has little control over it. At night he has dreams of meeting a giant creature surrounded by light. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Retsugi is what is often known as a "Dragon Slayer" he has unique magic that often takes on aspects and abilities that resemble a Dragon, this magic cannot simply be taught and the true requirements for learning it are unknown. Retsugi's particular Dragon Slayer magic makes use of the Light element, giving him complete mastery over all forms of it. Dragon Slayers can survive and restore their energy purely by eating the element their power is centered around. As such, Retsugi eats Light to fuel and restore his power, he draws light from surrounding sources into a concentrated form that he then eats to restore his energy. Magic Magic Name: Dragon Slayer *'Dragon of Light's Roar' Retsugi absorbs light energy from surrounding sources and unleashes a large concentrated blast of light from his mouth, if the opponent manages to survive, they are momentarily blinded. *'Dragon of Light's Claw' Retsugi's hands become engulfed in light, causing damage to the opponent and surrounding area at a distance almost as if a giant invisible Dragon's claw is present. *'Dragon of Light's Scales' Retsugi's body becomes covered in extremely bright markings that resemble dragon scales, they act as a barrier against enemy attacks, due to the intensity of this light, his regular punches and kicks have increased destructive power, often causing burns. *'Dragon of Light's Flight' Retsugi form wings made of light that protrude from his back (The share a resemblence to Yami no Ecriture: Wings, except larger) giving him the temporary power of flight. When used in conjunction with other spells they can cause a significant drain on Retsugi's magical power. *'Dragon of Light's Movement' Retsugi's body begins to glow bright and suddenly vanishes as he "teleports" away, he moves at extremely high speed as a mass of light. This spell uses alot of magical power, making it almost impossible to use in battle short of a last resort to get away. *'Heavenly Dragon's Sword' Retsugi absorbs surrounding light into his hands, forming an orb that he can manipulate freely, the orb takes the form of a sword that Retsugi can strengthen or enlarge at will using his own magical power. *'Forbidden Spell: Dragon of Light's Holy Judgment '(S-class or higher required) An extremely dangerous spell, Retsugi draws energy from all light sources including the Sun it's self to form an enormous sphere of light that sits high up in the sky. When the necessary energy has been gathered, Retsugi takes flight and absorbs himself into the sphere, doing so causes the mass of energy to begin changing shape until it resembles a gigantic dragon made of pure light. This spell puts a considerable strain on Retsugi since a large amount of magical power is needed just to keep the mass of light within his control, manipulating it requires even more power. There are a number of dangerous spells created for this purpose. HDCannon.png|Holy Judgment Cannon HDSphere.png|Dragon of Light's Holy Judgment *''Holy Judgment Cannon: ''In this form, Retsugi unleashes all of the amassed energy as huge beam of light which strikes down on the land below with a destructive force that is roughly equivelent to 65% of Etherion's maximum output. This spell puts immense strain on Retsugi in a number of ways, both physically and Mentally, as such it is not something that should be casted often, if ever. *''Holy Judgment Meteor Shower: ''In this form, the energy mass simply disperses into hundreds and thousands of small beams of light that rain down across the land in a wide spread radius, giving the appearance of a surreal meteor shower, unlike the cannon, this spell does not put much strain on Retsugi as he does not control where the beams strike. Trivia *Retsugi's theme song is "Shini" *Retsugi has an unnatural fondness towards coffee for his age. *It has been said that Retsugi will occationally wander off towards the nearest town without warning, this is actually because he caught the scent of something in the wind, which so far has turned out to be coffee beans everytime. *Retsugi has a habit of sitting at the very top of the tower to look at the sky, almost as though he is searching for something. Quotes "Do you know how it feels... how unsettling it is... to walk along an endless hazy path day after day, while seeing silhouettes of familiar things you cant quite make out?... Try losing your memories." Relationships '''Zerin: '''He was the one who found Retsugi in the ally on that day and bought him to the guild. He tends to naturally gravitate towards Zerin more than the others in the guild, according to Retsugi it's because Zerin's presence "agrees" with him, this suggests that he maybe able to sense something about the nature of people, possibly by smell. Category:Xiraiya Category:Twilight Knights Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Character